Winter Reunion
by Jade Leaf Forest
Summary: Sora thought it was better that she didn't invite anyone to her first show, but Piyomon has other ideas. Plus, an old friend returns unexpectedly. Sorato


**More random Sorato, since I completely missed Sorato Day. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**_Winter Reunion_**

The nervous tension could be felt throughout the dressing area. Women chattered excitedly as the final touches of make-up were applied and hair sprayed into place. Everything had to be exactly where it was supposed to be.

Sora silently scrutinised the young woman slowly turning in front of her. When the woman stopped and looked at her, Sora nodded in approval, forcing a smile across her face. The model was doing her job perfectly. Any criticism from now was Sora's to bare.

"Sora, there you are!"

Sora turned, her own kimono restricting her movements and noticed her mentor waving her over. Giving a final, distracted nod to the model, Sora made her way from the dressing room. Her mentor smiled at her, kissing Sora on each cheek.

"You look like you should be on the catwalk with them."

Sora managed another weak smile, but luckily her mentor seemed not to mind. He understood Sora's nervousness.

The background chatter disappeared as she was led down another hallway. She was a little startled when her mentor led her into a room with a few dozen people standing around and chatting. Waiting staff moved around with plates of canapes and drinks. Sora's mentor swiped a couple flutes of Champaign and handed one to Sora.

"Cheers to your first event."

"Thank you," she said.

"Where's your guest?" He put his hand against his forehead as if he was shielding his eyes from the glare of the lights, looking around the room in an exaggerated motion. "I expected a friend or maybe a lover to accompany you."

Sora paled at the mention of a lover. It had been a month since she had broken up with her boyfriend. He hadn't appreciated how much time she spent working late – not that she blamed him.

"None of them were free," she lied, before taking a sip of her drink.

The bubbles fizzed on the tip of her tongue and she savoured the relatively quiet moment with her mentor. However, before she could collect her thoughts properly, he invited over a group who had won tickets backstage and a chance to speak with the designers. Sora chatted to them, answering questions about her design process until her throat was dry.

While her mentor continued to regale their small audience with tales from his early design years, Sora slipped away to grab another – this time non-alcoholic – drink. The last thing she needed was to be drunk at her first event.

As she sipped her orange juice, she surveyed the group of people present, surprised how many had their partner digimon with them. It was still only recently that most people had partners, so Sora had assumed Piyomon would not be welcome. Baby digimon poked out of bespoke bags, listening to the conversations their partners were having with others.

Sora found a quiet corner and pulled out her phone. Piyomon smiled back at her, seeming to anticipate that Sora would want to contact her.

"Sorry, I should've realised you would be welcome at something like this," Sora apologised as Piyomon hopped out of the phone in front of her.

True to her nature, Piyomon immediately wrapped her arms around Sora's legs in a big hug. Sora laughed, feeling her nervousness slip away a little. As one of the plates went past, Sora grabbed some snacks from it and handed them to her partner, who ate them daintily with her claws as if they were chopsticks.

"What a beautiful digimon you have."

Sora and Piyomon looked to the foreign-looking woman who approached them with a Piyokomon poking out from her bag. The woman took her bag off her shoulder, allowing her digimon to jump out and approach Piyomon.

"I hope you evolve into something as cute as this!"

"Me too!" the Piyokomon agreed, enthusiastically jumping up and down on the spot.

"Actually, Piyomon evolved from Piyokomon," Sora politely informed the woman.

She clapped her hands together, somehow managing to look even happier at the news. "That would be lovely! Of course, I would be happy with whatever Piyokomon evolved to. The digimon are a reflection of us, after all."

Sora smiled, silently impressed by the woman's insight.

"My apologies, we've been chatting and I haven't introduced myself. Caroline Brodeur," she said as she pulled out a business card.

Sora received it with both hands and bowed, using the formality to compose herself. Madame Brodeur was one of the most famous fashion designers in Europe.

"Sora Takenouchi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She handed over her own business card and smiled when Madame Brodeur gave it a proper look.

"I saw your name on the list of artists. How many pieces do you have?"

"Just the one. My mentor was kind enough to let me have one of his slots."

Madame Brodeur followed Sora's line of sight. "A generous man." Then turning back to Sora. "You look like the epitome of Japanese female elegance. I'm looking forward to see what you've produced."

Sora and Piyomon watched as she excused herself and found another group to speak with, her Piyokomon bouncing along behind her. Once she was out of ear-shot Sora let out the breath she had been holding and brought her drink to her lips with a shaky hand. Should've stayed on the alcohol a bit longer.

"Sora, was that someone important?"

She smiled and crouched closer to Piyomon's level. "Very. Thank you for getting me noticed."

"Of course!"

Speaking with such a famous designer gave Sora the courage she needed to approach some of the other attendees in the room. Surprisingly, the closer they got to the event, the calmer Sora felt, although the opposite seemed to be true for Piyomon.

"Is something wrong," Sora finally asked, as she noticed Piyomon glancing towards the door for the umpteenth time.

Piyomon startled and Sora felt her suspicions grow.

"What is it?"

Piyomon's head whipped from the door to Sora and she tried to fake a smile. "I thought we could go outside for some fresh air before the event… just for a change," she added.

By now Sora knew her partner was up to something, but decided to comply with Piyomon's wishes. They walked along a maze of corridors before finding their way to the entrance of the venue.

Sora was almost taken aback by the number of attendees lining up with their tickets. She had known this would be a popular event in the fashion world, but it seemed more than journalists had bought their way in. If anything, this reminded Sora how knew she still was to the world of fashion.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sora noticed Piyomon flying over to someone. Sora followed at first, only to stop short at the person in front of her.

Yamato Ishida seemed as surprised to see her as she was to run into him. He was smartly dressed in a tailored three piece suit, his short hair somehow striking the right balance between neat and unruly. Piyomon, who seemed not to have noticed Sora's reaction, landed in front of Gabumon and interlocked the claws from her wings with his hands and squeezed them in a friendly gesture. Yamato shifted from one foot to the other, before he seemed to make a decision and stepped towards her, gripping the bag in his left hand tightly.

"What are you doing here?"

Yamato looked out at the long line of people. "I saw your name listed as one of the designers, so thought I'd come and try to show my support." He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. "Then I found out all the affordable tickets were sold out, so figured I'd at least try and get you a good luck present. I was just speaking with the ushers when you arrived."

Sora's attention moved to the bag just as he lifted it up towards her face. "Sorry I couldn't come and see your first show."

She took it by the handles. "Thank you."

"You should open it now, Sora."

Sora glanced from Piyomon to Yamato's expectant face. Her partner was definitely in on this. Gently, she fished through the tissue paper until her hands clasped around something. She pulled what felt like a comb out, then gasped. The hair ornament was a beautiful combination of elegance and simplicity and somehow managed to match her kimono perfectly. Yamato shifted nervously.

"I know you don't normally wear things in your hair, but I figured tonight was special. Piyomon was kind enough to send me a picture of your kimono for the colours."

Sora gave Piyomon a look, but her partner didn't even have the decency to act abashed. Instead she smiled brightly back, clearly pleased with herself.

"Thank you, Yamato. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad I got the chance to give it to you in person." He paused. "You don't have to wear it, of course. I just wanted to give you something a bit special."

Sora had forgotten the last time she had seen Yamato this flustered. She closed the distance between them and kissed him on the cheek. He froze.

"Actually," Sora began as she pulled away, not quite trusting herself to meet his eyes. "I have a spare ticket if you'd like?"

"I wouldn't want it to go to waste."

Before she could think too long about it, Sora took Yamato's arm and led him inside. Gabumon and Piyomon were speaking softly behind them, but Sora couldn't hear what they were saying over the roar in her ears. She poked her head into a quiet dressing area and, seeing it was empty, invited Yamato in. Standing in front of the mirror, she handed him the comb.

"Do you mind?"

"Of course."

He took the gift from her hand and carefully secured it in the place she indicated. When she was happy it wasn't going to fall out, Yamato brought over another mirror so she could get a proper look.

"You look beautiful, Sora," Piyomon gushed.

Sora blushed and glanced at her watch. "It should be starting soon."

Yamato put the mirror away and offered her his arm. Sora took it, and the four made their way towards their seats.

"How's America?" Sora hadn't even realised Yamato was due back in Japan this week.

"Good, although I'm glad to be finishing up. I successfully defended my thesis a few weeks ago."

"That's amazing," she replied, genuinely happy for him. "You must be proud of yourself! Does this mean I need to start calling you Dr Ishida?"

Yamato laughed. "I haven't graduated yet, but you're right that the rest is just a formality. Honestly, I'm just relieved I didn't fail."

"You wouldn't have failed," she reassured him with quiet confidence.

He squeezed her arm a little tighter.

"So what are you hoping to do next, _Dr_ Ishida?"

He chuckled at her insistence on using that prefix. "Actually, I just received a job offer…"

Sora wondered why he'd trailed off, but followed Yamato's line of sight to her mentor and a few other designers mulling around. He slipped his arm away from her and increased the distance between them. Sora had to stop herself from grabbing it back.

"I'll tell you later," Yamato promised as they approached the others.

"Sora, there you are!" Her mentor greeted her with a big smile. "They're starting in a few minutes."

Suddenly, his attention switched to her partner. "I thought you said you weren't bringing anyone."

Sora hoped the lighting managed to hide her blush. "This is Yamato. He's a friend of mine who has been studying in America."

"I didn't manage to get a ticket, so Sora was kind enough to offer me her spare one last-minute."

Her mentor gave Sora a knowing look before leading them into the main venue. "That's a beautiful hair ornament."

Sora subtly reached out and grabbed Yamato's fingers. He closed his hand around her with a reassuring squeeze before letting go. Suddenly, the event wasn't the thing making Sora the most nervous. She took a breath as they walked inside.

The announcer introduced each artist and Sora's name was attached to her mentor. The guests, including Yamato, Gabumon and Piyomon made their way to their seats as the designers stood for a little while longer to soak up the atmosphere.

"I don't believe you've introduced me to this one before," her mentor whispered, clearly curious.

"We're old school friends. Yamato's been in America the last few years."

"Is he a foreigner?"

"No, he's Japanese." Sora bristled a little at his question, even though she knew it was just her mentor's curiosity getting the better of him.

They sat down, with Sora between her mentor and Yamato, and Piyomon on her lap. Madame Brodeur sat on Yamato's other side, the two already in conversation.

When the lights dimmed, the loud buzz of the crowd gradually eased so only the music could be heard. Sora clung to Piyomon a little tighter than she meant to the models showed off each outfit on stage. It was only when her partner shifted a little did Sora ease her grip. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Madame Brodeur and Yamato were still speaking barely above the music, but not loud enough that Sora could hear them. Sora tried not to let it bother her.

She let out a sigh of relief when her kimono was introduced, then paraded, with little fanfare. She knew the audience was mostly here to see the likes of her mentor and Madame Brodeur anyway. Sora was happy at this stage to bask in their attention.

When the show was finally over Madame Brodeur leaned across Yamato and placed a hand on her arm.

"Yamato has been telling me how you have put a modern spin on Japanese tradition. The symbolism you have conveyed with just that piece is incredible!" She raised her voice, catching the attention of Sora's mentor. "What a brilliant student you have!"

"She has learnt most of it from her mother. I have only improved her sewing."

He was being too humble and Sora protested.

"Your mother?"

"Yes, she is a master of ikebana."

Madame Brodeur sat back in her seat looking confused. She repeated 'ikebana' to Yamato.

His tone was polite, but it took a moment for Sora to realise they were not speaking English or Japanese. Was it French? Since when had Yamato become fluent?

Sora could only pick out the odd word, but assumed Yamato was explaining her mother's job. Was there even a French equivalent? Whatever Yamato was saying seemed to be flattering because the older woman's eyes lit up as he spoke, her attention again falling on Sora.

"What a beautiful choice in career," she exclaimed. "When you are next in Paris I would love to show you my studio."

"Thank you," Sora barely stammered out in time before the ushers approached them.

It was only then that Sora noticed they were the only people remaining.

"Let's continue this conversation at the afterparty. Everyone is joining I presume?"

Sora hadn't planned for it, thinking she was not important enough to be included, but before she could reply, Yamato's arm had been captured by the Madame. He barely mouthed out a plea for help, before she whisked him along, laughing like a naughty schoolgirl as she did so.

Maybe it was the adrenaline from her first successful show, but for a horrible moment Sora wanted steal Yamato back and…

"Sora?" Piyomon was looking up at her.

Sora slammed a lid on those thoughts. She was the one who pulled away, unable to commit herself to a long-distance relationship. Her mentor offered his arm and Sora took it with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

She tried not to wish that the arm belonged to someone else.

* * *

The room for the afterparty was surprisingly simple in design, with white walls and paintings from young artists adding some colour and interest. Sora wandered from group to group with her mentor, sometimes stopping to admire the paintings between networking with the other attendees. She had lost sight of Yamato, but Sora forced her conflicted feelings aside and focussed on the people she was speaking with.

Sora had only just finished her first glass of Champaign when another was offered. She took it with a distracted thanks, but quickly turned her attention back when the image of blond hair caught up with her. Yamato raised his glass of water to her Champaign flute so they met with a satisfying clink. Gabumon gave Piyomon a glass of orange juice and the two mimicked their partners actions.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. You're not drinking?"

"Can't, and there's only so much cheap orange juice I can take," he said, nodding to his partner as Gabumon finished his drink in a few gulps.

Sora giggled, although tried to sound a little sympathetic. Since when had Yamato stopped drinking?

"If that's the case, you mind making sure this is my last glass?"

"Did you want me to get you something else?"

Sora shook her head. "I think I'll enjoy one more. I just don't want to embarrass myself tonight."

It turned out Sora needn't have worried about looking like a fool as very few of the other guests seemed to be watching their alcohol intake. The chatter continued to get livelier, with many people dancing along to the music. Yamato even humoured Piyomon with a dance, compelling Sora and Gabumon to join in as well.

True to his word, Yamato kept her to one drink, despite the valiant effort of the waiting staff to keep Sora's and everyone else's glasses topped up. The two moved to one side of the room and watched with their partners as the dancing got more ridiculous. The noise was becoming a little much for Sora, who hastily said her goodbyes to her mentor and others she recognised before pulling Yamato outside.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on me. I want to remember this night if possible."

Yamato chuckled. "Happy to help. Besides, I've really enjoyed catching up with you."

A cool breeze hit them as they walked along the road lined with streetlights. Piyomon shivered.

"Sora, I'm cold!"

"I think it's nice," said Gabumon.

"That's because you have a fur coat!"

Sora absently listened to their bickering as she thought through her next words carefully.

"You said you had something to tell me." At Yamato's puzzled expression, Sora elaborated. "You said you had a job offer. Where's it taking you this time?"

She had tried to sound teasing, but it sounded a little too bitter to her ears. She shivered despite her warm outfit.

"Eventually Space, I hope," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Sora's thought process and her feet came to a dead halt. "What?"

"I've got a job at JAXA," he explained, looking a little embarrassed. "I didn't want to tell anyone because it's so competitive. I only found out a few days ago."

"Is that why you're not drinking?"

"Sounds stupid when you say it aloud, but I feel the need to be at my best all the time now."

"Does that mean you'll be moving back to Japan?" Sora jumped a little, having forgotten that Piyomon was there.

Yamato smiled. "Yeah. I've got a lot to learn and there's no guarantee I'll be chosen for any upcoming space programmes, but either way they'll still need people with technical skills and understanding. Plus," he added with a wink, "I have some experience working with those from other planets."

Sora laughed. "I don't think you're allowed to start fights with aliens, Yamato."

"Don't worry, I'll keep him from trouble," Gabumon reassured them.

Yamato and Sora continued to talk as they walked back, exchanging stories from the last few years that didn't end up in messages or video calls. Both had had stumbles along the way, but seemed to be at a point where their careers looked really promising.

"We'll have to have a celebration party with the other Chosen."

"Yeah, although," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I should probably tell my family first."

"You haven't told them yet?"

Yamato shrugged. "I suppose it still didn't seem real." He stopped and looked into her eyes. "I'm glad I told you first."

Sora felt her pulse quicken a little, the cold weather completely forgotten. For a moment, she felt like closing the distance between them. Arms wrapped around her and suddenly Sora realised she had subconsciously stepped into his personal space. She hugged him back and closed her eyes, savouring his closeness and he held her tighter.

It felt both too long and too short when they finally let go of each other. Yamato's smile was a little melancholy, making Sora's chest feel tight. But together they moved to a respectable distance apart before continuing. For a moment Sora thought she heard Piyomon groan, but her partner merely smiled back when Sora shifted her attention.

The rest of the journey back to their apartments was taken in silence. When they reached Sora's family residence, Yamato politely excused himself and Gabumon. Sora took a breath, hoping she managed to take in some courage with the air.

"Yamato." He stopped and turned, the light of the streetlamp illuminating his face. "Thank you for being there tonight."

He smiled. "Thank you for letting me."

Gabumon and Piyomon, both much more open than their partners, exchanged goodbyes with a hug, promising to see each other again soon. Sora held Piyomon as she watched Yamato and Gabumon make their way back to his apartment, not closing the door until he was completely out of sight.

* * *

**As always, reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
